A Growing Legacy'
by queenlionesses
Summary: The wisdom from those whom have come before us lays the path we will forge in our futures. A moment between Sarabi and Kiara under the stars. Dedicated to one if my inspirations Maya Angelou.


**Disclaimer:** _I do not, nor claim to Own The Lion King, Maya Angelou's word of wisdom (but they do inspire me) or the cover photo for the story. That photo was from one of my favorite TV shows as a kid that may have contributed to my love of literature, Between The Lions. I am sure my love for the show was partially impacted by the film The Lion King as well. You must admit the cover works perfectly here in this context considering all the different things that contributed to you reading this today. Okay, time to stop this rambling and let you all enjoy. Bye for now._

* * *

**Sarabi's POV**

Laying underneath the stars I can feel a gentle breeze pass over my fur. It tastes sweet like the honey that is sometimes included in the treats the safari tour bus leave out for us if we are to cross paths. I close my eyes and suck in the aroma. With my life drawing near it's inevitable to end soon, I savor it like a cub who gets to suckle alone once all of it's siblings have had their fill and fallen asleep.

"Grandma?" I hear a voice ask from behind. I turn my aching bones until my eyes land upon my granddaughter. Her frozen motion exemplifies her hesitation and I can't help but to smile. What a silly but so wonderful child, "Daddy told me to come out here and see if you're ok." She says partially ashamed but concern also appears in those familiar amber eyes.

"Kiara dear, please don't be shy and join me stargazing."

"But Daddy said it.." she begins, her head turning around towards the den's back entrance.

"Past your bedtime," I confirm and she nods letting her head hang low for a few moments longer than most, "But I raised your Daddy, so I'll overrule him just for tonight." Her ears perk up and her delicate smile shines as bright as Mohatu's star. She then bounds up to me so fast she trips and slides into my shoulder. It aches but I try not to show it in fear of ruining this special moment.

"Sorry Grandma." She looks up at me with her sparkling eyes, "You seemed so lonely I had to get here as fast as possible." I chuckle at her latest remark. She is so much like her father but I can tell she inherited _my mother's_ wisdom. The least I can do for that amazing lioness now is to keep her legacy living on.

"You are never truly alone Kiara. I am sure you can remember what your father taught you about the stars. Am I correct?"

"Yeah I know about the stars. They are the great Kings and Queens of the past." She says proudly as she raises her head towards the moon, "They take care of us, but Grandma, who takes care of them?" I am once again amazed by the pride's latest sun kissed pelted heir.

I pause for a moment making sure that when I explain shell grapes it's meaning. "The sky is made up of all the other pride members. They are the ones who make them shine so bright and are just, if not even more important. They keeps the stars from crashing to the ground and allows them not only to help us in our journey in the circle of life."

"How do you know so much? You have the answer to everything!" I am flattered by her admiration but something pulls within me that feels as if my heart is the last scrap of meat on a carcass during the dry season. At first I can't place it and then it becomes crystal clear.

"My mother." I say with a half smile. _"I have not been able to be held by her or vise versa in quite some time now. I remember how her love has liberated me so that I could be the queen I am known for today. And I am grateful to be loved and to love now_.

"Then I want to be like her. I don't want to be queen. I want to help others like her." She says stubbornly.

"You can be queen and help your fellow pride members my dear." She lets out a long yawn then continues to nuzzle her head on my front right leg.

"How?"

_"Try to live your life in a way that you will not regret years of useless virtue. Pick up your battle. This is your life. This is your world. I'll be leaving it long before you're under ordinary circumstance. One day you'll be able to make your own choices. You can decide life is not worth dedicating for your pride but that is the worst choice you could make. We can make the world a better place. Just do right."_

"Kiara?" I hear from a strained yet somewhat panicked voice come from my other side along with four delicately placed corresponding footsteps. "Please come in with her to rest, Mom. I get worried about my girls". Oh, when will that boy ever learn?

"But Daddy everything is so peaceful out here." Kiara whines. Her eyes are now fluttering that mirror that of the butterflies she loves and admires so much. Simba with the same red sapphire eyes of his father's, looks upon the two of us for a moment and our gazes cross like the tides. He proceeds to my other side just as a blast of air comes from the south. He quickly lies down besides us and transforms into a shield from the wind with is mane covering over my grand baby like a blanket. As quickly as it came it left. He tries to catch his breath, but grins knowing he achieved his goal as Kiara's chest slowly rises and falls with subtle breaths audible.

We watch her in that peaceful slumber for a few moments. She appears to be the best combination of those who have come before her since my son. It is as clear that she is the rainbow after the storm of Scar. She has Simba's zest for life, Nala's grace, Sarafina's humility, Mufasa's wisdom and admittedly my stubbornness. Oh yes mother, she is the heir to your legacy that you always deserved, and the one you always knew that would be.

* * *

Well I hope you all enjoyed this short little scene. As some of you may know Maya Angelou passed away a few days ago, best know for her poem "I know why the cage bird sings." She is my inspiration whenever I need a wise female character such as Sarabi. Anything in italics is a paraphrase of some of my favorite lines from her. I highly recommend her interviews "Love Liberates" and "Just Do Right".

Show your love for your elders by leaving a review. What was one thing they told you that made a impact on your life and what pieces of wisdom diferent Lion King characters would they emphasize to the new leaders of the Pridelands.


End file.
